Un Poisson dans le Bocal, ça fait Moins Mal
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: JAG Fanfiction. O.S


Titre : Un poisson dans le bocal ça fait moins mal...  
>Auteur : Julia R.<br>Avertissements : Aucun  
>Rating : Tout public.<br>Personnages : Le JAG  
>Résumé: Défi ?<br>Disclaimer : « La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »

Conditions à respecter :

"Une personne ou plusieurs au JAG décide/nt de mettre un peu d'ambiance le 1er avril, vous pouvez prendre n'importe laquelle (s) du moment qu'elle (s) y travaille/nt

La seule condition de ce challenge est qu'il doit y avoir une scène dans le bureau du Général/Amiral. "

L'amiral Chegwidden sortait de sa voiture. Il regarda le bâtiment se dresser devant lui. Il arrivait tard aujourd'hui, mais pas assez pour y être avant le Capitaine Rabb qui arriva en trombe. Il ne bougea pas, souriant intérieurement. « Il ne sera donc jamais à l'heure celui-là. » AJ sourit, cette fois il avait une excuse de taille, une femme. A l'évidence il ne se trompa pas. Harm sortit de sa corvette avec son sourire légendaire.  
>-Capitaine Rabb ! En retard !<br>-Euh …oui Monsieur pardon, veuillez m'excuser je…  
>-J'ai l'habitude, je crois que le jour où vous viendrez à l'heure au bureau sera un jour de fête nationale !<br>-Le JAG est fermé le 4 Juillet Monsieur, murmura Harm.  
>AJ rit.<br>-Oui Capitaine le JAG est fermé ce jour là.  
>Harm fronça les sourcils et AJ lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.<br>-Allez travaillez Harm !  
>-Euh oui Monsieur.<br>Il rassembla ses affaires et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment.  
>AJ lui prit son attaché-case et un objet dans sa voiture. Un bocal, plus précisément, dans lequel nageait un poisson rouge aux yeux globuleux.<br>-Allons toi ! Je sens que se sera une excellente journée ! Avec ce que je leur prépare, les pauvres, dit –il en riant. Mais bon l'amour rend aveugle on le sait, il a besoin d'un petit coup de main !  
>Il sourit et entra lui aussi dans le bâtiment.<br>Arrivé à l'étage de son bureau il arborait toujours ce sourire de vainqueur et surtout de farceur. Il salua ses officiers qui le regardèrent passer avec le poisson rouge dans les mains.  
>-Une nouvelle mascotte ? Murmura Bud à l'intention de son épouse en souriant.<br>-Peut être qu'il n'a pas trouvé de baby-sitter, répondit Harriet au bord du rire.  
>-J'espère ne pas finir comme ça à son age, dit Sturgis.<br>« Moi ça ne risque pas ! »Pensa Mac en se remémorant la nuit qu'elle avait passé.  
>-Bon eh bien, pour faire taire de suite les rumeurs, intervint Chegwidden au centre du plateau. Je vous présente Bidule !<br>Un rire balaya tout le staff et AJ reprit.  
>-Riez, riez mes amis, mais aujourd'hui je crois que celui qui rira le plus c'est moi !<br>Il se tourna vers Jennifer Coates qui le regardait bouche bée.  
>-Coates, quel jour sommes nous s'il vous plaît ?<br>-Euh…le premier avril Monsieur.  
>AJ sourit et se tourna à nouveau vers les autres.<br>-Le premier avril est un jour sacré ! Bien qu'il n'est pas férié comme le 4 Juillet, dit-il en regardait Harm à qui il accorda un clin d'oeil, il est spécial. Tout bon blagueur qui se respecte n'oublie jamais ce jour. Cette année j'ai décidé de marquer le coup si on veut. Seulement afin que le JAG ne devienne pas une garderie, ce qu'il est assez souvent à mon goût, je me réserve le droit de faire des blagues, moi et moi seul ! Aussi, je pourrai juger de votre sens du devoir.  
>-Comment ça Monsieur ? S'aventura Mac.<br>-Eh bien Colonel, je suis votre supérieur, je vous donne des ordres chaque jours, à vous de savoir lesquels sont de 'vrai' ordres et lesquels n'en sont pas !  
>-C'est diabolique Amiral, dit Harm.<br>-Oui Capitaine, répondit-il en souriant.  
>Il posa le bocal sur le meuble au centre de la pièce.<br>-Passez une bonne journée ! Dit-il avant de rejoindre son bureau tout sourire.  
>Les officiers échangèrent des regards interrogateurs. Un brouhaha commença à s'élever de l'assemblée et ils se dispersèrent doucement. Harm arriva près de Mac.<br>-Je peux vous parlez ? Murmura t-il.  
>-Encore ? Je croyais que nous avions déjà parlez ! Dit-elle en souriant.<br>-S'il vous plait.  
>Mac acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans son bureau.<br>-Qui a t-il ? Vous avez oubliez de me dire quelque chose hier soir ?  
>-Non, tout est dit je crois.<br>-Alors qu'est ce qui a ? demanda Mac sur un ton inquiet.  
>-Mac, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne regrette pas ce que je vous dis, je ne fais pas marche arrière comme vous pourrez le penser…seulement…<br>-Quoi Harm ?  
>-Je crois que l'Amiral se doute de quelque chose…qu'il sait.<br>-Savoir quoi ? Il ne s'est rien passé, nous avons discutés c'est tout ! Que voulez-vous qu'il sache ?  
>-Mac !<br>Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules.  
>-N'angoissez pas si vite, camez vous ! Il ne s'est rien passé je le sais, seulement…<br>-Ecoutez, ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour en parler. Nous avons mis les choses à plat, nous avons passé une agréable soirée, restons en là pour le moment. Vous m'aviez promis qu'on prendrait notre temps, alors prenons le d'accord ?  
>-Oui, murmura Harm d'un air déçu.<br>Mac sourit timidement et caressa tendrement sa joue.  
>-Je ne veux pas vous perdre Harm.<br>Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et s'éloigna.  
>-Je ferai mieux d'arrêter maintenant, sinon je risque de ne plus pouvoir.<br>Ils se sourirent et Harm se dirigea vers la porte.  
>-A tout à l'heure.<br>-A tout à l'heure Pilote.

AJ s'assit dans son fauteuil sombre. Il rassembla ses mains sur son bureau et sourit.  
>« Alors, premier point ; le Capitaine Turner ! Je pense que Annapolis devrait aller ! »<br>Il fouilla dans le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une feuille. Il sourit et appuya le bouton de son téléphone.  
>-Coates, appelez moi le Capitaine Turner !<br>-Euh…  
>-Coates qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez peur que je vous fasse une blague ?<br>-Non, non Monsieur, je vous le cherche !  
>Il raccrocha et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.<br>« Enfin je peux m'amuser ! Voyons si le Capitaine saura se montrer inventif, confiant, dévoué…. » AJ ne pu s'empêcher de rire.  
>On frappa deux coups à sa porte.<br>-Oui, entrez Capitaine.  
>Sturgis pénétra dans le bureau et se mit au garde-à-vous.<br>-Repos.  
>Il s'exécuta et AJ lui tendit le dossier.<br>-Vous partez pour Annapolis dans 30 minutes… Votre enquête…Un soldat de première classe, il étouffa un rire, le soldat Carter a…porté plainte contre la Marine pour …agression sexuelle !  
>Chegwidden était à bout de souffle. Sturgis le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Comment son CO pouvait –il rire d'une situation aussi grave ou peut-être….était-ce une blague ?<br>-Que lui ai t-il arrivé Monsieur ?  
>-Homard, lui a pincé les fesses en cours de natation.<br>-Homard ?  
>-Bon écoutez Capitaine, je n'ai pas le temps de vous en dire plus ! Vous trouverez le chef instructeur Rodriguez qui vous expliquera tout en détail ! Vous partez pour Annapolis et vous faites votre enquête ! Dit-il sur un ton plus dur.<br>-Bien Monsieur.  
>-Rompez !<br>-A vos ordres.  
>Il fit un impeccable demi-tour et quitta la pièce. « Bon, à qui le tour…. »<p>

Sturgis traversa le plateau, la tête dans les nuages. Il ne vit pas Harm arriver en contre sens et le heurta de plein fout.  
>-Hey, fais doucement !<br>-Désolé !  
>-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Sturgis ?<br>-Rien, je dois aller à Annapolis pour une affaire d'agression sexuelle.  
>-Ah…<br>-Si tu avais vu l'Amiral ! Je ne le comprends pas ! Un jeune homme c'est fait agressé et il ne cessait de rire !  
>Harm se pinça les lèvres.<br>-Sturgis, c'est peut être une de ses blagues, nous sommes tous sur nos gardes aujourd'hui, tu devrai l'être aussi ! Il t'a parlé de l'affaire ?  
>-Non, je dois voir un instructeur à l'Académie<br>-Mm méfie toi du patron !  
>-Ouais enfin, si jamais c'est une de ses blagues, crois moi il va m'entendre !<br>-Oh arrêtes, tu es un élève modèle Strug ! La rébellion ne te va pas ! Dit-il en riant.  
>-Oui, on a davantage l'habitude qu'elle vienne de toi ! Répondit son ami en souriant.<br>-On ne change pas que veux-tu…  
>Harm regarda au loin Mac discutant avec Harriet, elles riaient. Sturgis remarqua que son ami semblait distrait, il suivit son regard et vit ce qui attirait son attention.<br>-Du nouveau avec Mac ?  
>-On a parlé, dit-il en détachant son regard de la jeune femme.<br>-Et alors ?  
>-Alors, on verra ! Bonne chance, pour ton enquête, dit-il en s'éloignant et en se dirigeant vers le deux femmes.<br>-Merci, murmura Sturgis en reprenant sa route.  
>Harm arriva et les deux femmes cessèrent de rire.<br>-On s'amuse ici ! Dit-il en souriant.  
>-Harriet me parlait des dernières bêtises de AJ. Répondit Mac en souriant.<br>-Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?  
>-Il a sauté du haut de son lit les bras écarté, croyant pouvoir voler.<br>-Ne lui demandez pas de qui vient ce genre de bêtises, murmura Mac en souriant.  
>-Heureusement, il ne s'est fait qu'une bosse au front, rien de grave.<br>-Alors ça va, dit Harm.  
>-Attendez, le meilleur, dit Mac en riant.<br>-AJ a dit que ce n'était pas grave parce qu'il faisait comme parrain ! Lui aussi se crash souvent ! Dit Harriet en étouffant un éclat de rire.  
>Mac quant à elle ne pu se retenir et son rire résonna dans toute la pièce.<br>-Ah ah ! Riez Mac !  
>-Pardon mais…il n'a pas tord !<br>Harm fit la moue et la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant cette expression de petit garçon.  
>-Allons Harm, ne vous fâchez pas !<br>Il lui sourit et croisa les bras sur son torse.  
>-Je crois que moi aussi je me sens d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui Mac, peut être qu'une ou deux blagues pourraient m'échapper.<br>-Ah non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Souvenez-vous de ce que nous a dit l'Amiral ! Lui seul a le droit.  
>-Vous avez peur Colonel ? Murmura t-il en s'approchant d'elle.<br>-Non, jamais Capitaine !  
>Ils se sourirent et Harriet observait la tendre scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé entre ses deux amis, peut être s'étaient-ils enfin trouvés ?<br>-Capitaine, Colonel ? Intervint Coates.  
>Ils se tournèrent vers elle.<br>-L'amiral veut vous voir dans son bureau, dit-elle la voix tremblante.  
>-Quelque chose ne va pas Quartier Maître ? Demanda Harm avec inquiétude.<br>-Non, Monsieur.  
>-Ne mentez pas, ça se voit.<br>-Eh bien…j'ai hâte que cette journée prenne fin Monsieur.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Je me rends complice de l'Amiral, pour ses blagues.  
>-Vous savez lesquelles en sont et lesquelles n'en sont pas ?<br>-Non justement !  
>Mac sourit et passa à coté d'elle.<br>-Ne vous inquiétez pas Jennifer, nous ne vous en voudront pas ! Vous par contre…dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harm.  
>Harm gratifia la jeune assistante de son plus beau sourire pour appuyer ce que venait de lui dire son amie et la suivit dans le bureau de leur CO.<p>

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau d'AJ Chegwidden et se mirent au garde-à-vous l'un à coté de l'autre. Leur supérieur leur tournait le dos, regardant par les fenêtres le soleil donner de l'éclat aux feuilles des arbres. Il savait qu'ils étaient derrière lui mais ne dit rien et se contentait de regardez par la fenêtre.  
>Harm et Mac échangèrent un regard. Le Capitaine, s'éclaircit la gorge pour lui signaler leur présence. AJ ne bougeât toujours pas.<br>-Amiral ? S'aventura Mac d'une petite voix.  
>-Je sais que vous êtes là Colonel et vous aussi Capitaine, Murmura t-il sans se retourner.<br>Les deux officiers échangèrent une nouvelles fois un regard et ne dirent plus rien, attendant les instructions.  
>-Repos et asseyez-vous, se décida enfin leur CO.<br>Ils s'exécutèrent et AJ se retourna enfin Il fit le tour de son bureau et s'assit sur le bord.  
>-Vous vouliez nous voir Monsieur ? Dit Mac.<br>-Oui Colonel. J'ai des dossiers d'archives pour vous. Un bon nombres d'affaires ne sont pas classées et répertoriées dans les ordinateurs du JAG.  
>-Aujourd'hui Monsieur ? Demanda Harm qui n'avait pas envie de passer toute sa journée à lire des dossiers classés, enfermé dans une salle alors qu'il faisait beau dehors.<br>-Oui, aujourd'hui Capitaine.  
>-Coates les a posé dans la salle de conférence, vous vous y pencherez tout les deux. Je pourrai le demander à d'autres officiers que deux avocats doués dans un tribunal mais…je n'en ai pas envie ! Finit-il en souriant.<br>-Enfin Amiral…  
>-Bien Monsieur ! Le coupa Mac. Nous allons nous y mettre tout de suite.<br>-Je suis ravi de voir que votre sens du devoir et du travail, aussi barbant soit-il, ne vous quitte jamais Colonel.  
>-Non Amiral. Répondit fièrement Mac.<br>-Qu'en pensez-vous Harm ? Mac travaille t-elle trop à votre avis ?  
>-Euh…je ne sais pas Monsieur.<br>-Bien sûr que vous savez Capitaine, vous n'osez pas le dire, voilà tout.  
>Mac le regardait avec insistance.<br>-Eh bien, il faut dire que vous avez raison Amiral, Mac travaille souvent beaucoup, peut être un peu trop en effet, elle ne prend pas assez de temps pour se détendre.  
>-Je vous demande pardon ? Intervint Mac. Moi, je n'arrive pas au bureau tous les matins avec 10 à 15 minutes de retard.<br>-Elle n'a pas tord Rabb, ajouta AJ amusé, peut être que pour votre part, vous vous détendez de trop.  
>Mac sourit, satisfaite de voir, que Harm fut prit à son propre jeu.<br>-Aussi, vous examinerez ces dossiers tout les deux, vous saurez trouver une juste mesure j'en suis persuadé ! Personne ne vous dérangera dans la salle de conférence, vous serez entièrement seuls !  
>Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard. Pourquoi avait-il insisté sur le fait qu'ils seraient seuls ? Se doutait-il vraiment de quelque chose ?<br>AJ sourit et se leva. Harm et Mac en firent de même.  
>-Allez-y et je veux que tout ce que je vous ai préparé soit classé et archivé pour se soir dans la banque de données informatique.<br>-A vos ordres, répondirent-ils à l'unisson avant de sortir du bureau.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Mac restait concentrée sur les affaires qu'elle relisait, Harm avait, depuis longtemps déjà, relevé la tête de cette affaire de fraternisation qu'il classait. Il la trouvait si belle ce matin là, plus que jamais. Cette nuit avait changé leur vie, du moins Harm l'espérait. Il lui avait avoué qu'il tenait à elle plus que tout, Mac éprouvait la même chose à son égard, ils pourraient aller de l'avant, construire une relation ensemble. Harm se sentait prêt à lui dire. Il sourit et se leva. Il fit le tour de la table et se glissa derrière le Colonel. Il se pencha doucement sur elle. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses épaules, ses lèvres s'approchèrent un peu plus de son oreille.  
>-Harm, murmura Mac, pas ici, si quelqu'un nous voit….<br>-Détends toi.  
>-On se tutoie à présent ? Demanda la jeune femme en souriant.<br>-Ca me plait bien en effet, et toi ? Continua t-il en effleurant ses cheveux.  
>-Je dois avouer que c'est pas mal, tu as raison.<br>Harm sourit et laissa voyager ses mains sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Mac ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait si bien. Progressivement, ses muscles se détendirent. Elle frissonna.  
>-Tu as froid ?<br>-Non, pas tout a fait…  
>-Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?<br>-Toi…  
>Harm sourit et déposa un doux baiser dans sa nuque. La jeune femme bascula doucement la tête en arrière. Elle ancra son regard dans celui du Pilote. Ils se sourirent.<br>-Mac, tu es superbe, murmura Harm en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
>-En uniforme ?<br>-Oui, tu le portes merveilleusement bien, comme tout ce que tu portes d'ailleurs.  
>Il s'éloigna et s'assit sur le bord de la table. Il lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Mac regardait ces deux mains liées. Harm se pencha doucement et prit le menton de sa coéquipière pour le lui soulever doucement.<br>-Mac…je…  
>-Ne dis rien s'il te plait.<br>-Pourquoi ? Si j'ai envie de te le dire !  
>-S'il te plait Harm, pas ici et pas maintenant, pas comme ça…<br>-Donne moi une bonne raison.  
>-Je n'en ai pas, mais s'il te plait c'est trop tôt…<br>-Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire ce que tu me dis, j'adore désobéir aux ordres, tu le sais…et c'est bien assez tard…  
>Il sourit et s'approcha de son visage. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et se trouvèrent pour un tendre baiser.<br>-Mac je…  
>La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et ils se séparèrent en un quart de seconde. Tout contact fut coupé instantanément. Mac regarda le sol et Harm la personne qui entra.<br>-J'étais venu voir si ça avançait, dit AJ, apparemment oui, finit-il en souriant.  
>Les deux officiers échangèrent un regard et Harm fit à nouveau le tour de la table.<br>Il sourit intérieurement. « J'ai bien vu ? A en croire le regard fuyant de Mac et les étincelles dans les yeux de Rabb, je dois avoir parfaitement vu en effet ! Donc ils étaient bien ensembles hier soir…Mm…Il est temps que je signe cette dérogation alors…je pensais qu'elle serait réduite en poussière, eh bien je suis ravi de me tromper sur ce point ! » Il rit.  
>-Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, je suis d'humeur joyeuse ! Savez-vous l'heure qu'il est?<br>Ils échangèrent un regard et AJ reprit.  
>-Treize heures dix huit minutes ! Eh bien Colonel, vous arrivez à transformer le Capitaine à ce que je vois ! Il reste concentré dans son travail au point d'en oublier la pause déjeunée ! Moi qui pensais depuis des années que vous étiez la cause de son manque de professionnalisme…<br>Il sourit. Ses subalternes n'osaient dire un mot. Chacun se demandait si leur CO savait ce qu'il se passait entre eux.  
>-Faites votre pause repas avant que la cafeteria ne ferme. Allez-y !<br>Harm et Mac acquiescèrent et quittèrent la salle. AJ s'assit à la place de Mac et soupira.  
>-Bon, apparemment pour eux tout va bien, je vais encore les laisser trier ces dossiers déjà archivés depuis trois mois, disons, deux heures ? ! Bud en a eu assez pour son grade, dit-il en riant, je vais épargner Harriet, comment pourrai je faire une blague à une femme pareil ? Pour Jennifer je pense que ses supplices prendront fin prochainement, encore quelques heures à angoisser. Quant à Turner…Aucune nouvelle ! Il rit. Il n'est que treize heures de l'après midi après tout, attendons de voir…<p>

Harm et Mac prirent un repas et s'installèrent à l'extérieur. Ils s'assirent à une table un peu à l'écart.  
>-On a eu chaud, murmura Harm.<br>-Oui, très…  
>-Mac…<br>-Harm, ça ne doit jamais se reproduire, d'accord ? Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.  
>-Mac, ce n'est pas si grave, il n'a rien vu.<br>-Vous en êtes sur ?  
>-On se vouvoie à nouveau ? Demanda t-il un sourire en coin.<br>-Ici oui, il vaut mieux !  
>-Très bien, comme vous voulez Colonel.<br>Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et se concentrèrent sur ce qui se trouvait sur leur plateau respectif.  
>Harriet les observait de loin. Elle se dirigea vers eux et les deux officiers levèrent les yeux vers leur amie.<br>-Je peux me joindre à vous ?  
>-Bien sûr Harriet, intervint Mac en souriant.<br>La jeune femme s'assit.  
>-Alors que vous est-il arrivé à vous deux ?<br>Ils échangèrent un regard et Harm prit la parole.  
>-Eh bien nous trions des dossiers à classer dans la banque de donnée informatique !<br>-Oh.  
>-Comme vous dites Harriet, c'est d'un ennui mortel ! Dit Harm avant de rire.<br>-Je peux vous comprendre, le mois dernier j'y ai eu droit !  
>-Et vous Harriet, demanda Mac, quelle surprise vous a réservé l'Amiral?<br>-Aucune pour le moment ! Je dois dire que j'ai de la chance.  
>-La journée n'est pas terminée Lieutenant, des blagues peuvent encore tomber, dit Harm en regardant Mac.<br>-Oh je sens que ça s'adresse à moi ça !  
>-Pourquoi dites vous cela Mac ?<br>-Une intuition.  
>Harm ne répondit pas et sourit.<br>-Et Bud ?  
>-Vous ne le savez pas Madame ?<br>-Non Harriet que c'est il passé ?  
>Elle sourit et commença son récit.<br>-Un mauvais déjeuner ! Nous sommes descendus pour douze heures quinze, Bud est allé chercher le repas que je lui avais préparé ce matin, un de ses sandwiches préférés. Il était garni de salade, de jambon, de fromage, de tomates enfin…celui que j'ai préparé en tout cas !  
>Harm et Mac échangèrent un regard.<br>-Pourquoi ce n'est pas ce qu'il a mangé ?  
>-Non Madame… Nous nous sommes assit et Bud a croqué à pleine bouche dans son repas. Une substance verte a coulé, assez abominable on va dire, gluante et translucide. Bud à tout de suite craché ce qu'il avait en bouche et a jeté le repas dans l'assiette.<br>Harm rit et Mac ne pu s'empêché de sourire.  
>-L'amiral se tenait plus loin et a rit aux éclats. Bud m'a regardé étonné, comme si je pouvais savoir ce qu'il se passait. L'Amiral s'est approché et lui a tendu le véritable sandwiche mais Bud à du partir aux toilettes, ses dents étaient vertes, couleur pomme ! Finit Harriet en riant.<br>Les trois amis rirent un moment en imaginant la tête du Lieutenant.  
>-Pauvre Bud, articula Mac entre deux éclats de rire.<br>-Oui, mais au moins lui est à l'abri, précisa Harriet qui s'était calmée.  
>-Allons Mesdames, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde a peur de ce jour du premier avril et de l'Amiral.<br>-Riez Harm, nous verrons bien ce qu'il vous réserve !  
>-Je crois le savoir, dit-il en fixant Mac du regard.<br>-Oh vraiment, seriez-vous devenu voyant ?  
>-Non, une intuition…Murmura le Capitaine.<br>Mac ne répondit pas, elle attendrait qu'ils soient seuls pour le lui demander.  
>Le déjeuner se termina et ils regagnèrent le bâtiment pour une nouvelle après midi de travail.<p>

Sturgis rejoignit le Chef Instructeur Rodriguez dans son bureau. Il se tenait devant lui, attendant les instructions.  
>-Alors Capitaine, cette enquête est-elle bouclée ?<br>-Oui Monsieur, dit Sturgis en souriant, Homard à été réprimandé, finit-il en riant.  
>-Capitaine ! Vous avez fréquentez cette académie ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi insensible à ce qu'il s'est passé ?<br>-Excusez moi Monsieur mais, tout ceci reste une blague d'étudiant, rien de plus.  
>-Un homme a finit à l'infirmerie.<br>-Avec les fesses rouges rien de plus.  
>-Je me demande pourquoi l'Amiral Chegwidden a envoyé un officier comme vous. Soupira l'homme.<br>Sturgis ne répondit pas. Il avait bien une idée mais ne préféra pas la soumettre.  
>-Que ce passe t-il à présent ?<br>-Rien Monsieur, des étudiants ont subtilisés la mascotte de l'équipe de base-ball et lui ont fait prendre un bain dans le bassin de compétition, Sanchez est venu s'entraîner tôt et le…le…  
>-Arrêtez de rire Capitaine !<br>-Pardon Monsieur…Homard, c'est sans doute effrayé et il s'est défendu, il a attaqué Sanchez et lui à pincer les fesses…que voulez-vous qu'on lui fasse, le servir au souper ?  
>-Capitaine Turner, avez-vous déjà été pincé par un homard de taille adulte ?<br>-Non Monsieur, répondit Sturgis en étouffant un éclat de rire.  
>-Sachez que c'est très douloureux…les auteurs devraient être punis !<br>-Monsieur ce n'était qu'une blague, une bêtise d'étudiant.  
>-Eh bien allez dire ça à Sachez qui se trouve à l'infirmerie, lui ne l'entend pas de la même oreille.<br>-Ecoutez Chef, reprit Sturgis plus sérieusement, je n'engagerai pas de poursuites pour ceux qui ont subtilisés le crustacé. Si vous voulez déranger des avocats du JAG ou un juge pour si peu, libre à vous mais moi je recommande que cette affaire soit classée !  
>-Très bien, l'Amiral Chegwidden entendra parler de vous Capitaine Turner.<br>-Faites comme bon vous semble Monsieur mais je ne détruirai pas la carrière de futurs officiers pour si peu. Vous aurez un bref rapport sur votre bureau dans une heure mais rien de plus !  
>Il se retourna et quitta le bureau. Rodriguez sourit et se pencha sur son téléphone. Il composa le numéro d'un vieil ami qui lui avait demandé de lui rendre un petit service. Il attendit un moment avant d'entendre une jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil.<br>-Chef instructeur Rodriguez, je souhaite parler à l'Amiral Chegwidden, il attend mon appel.  
>-Je vous le passe Monsieur.<br>-Merci.  
>-Paul ?<br>-Salut AJ.  
>-Alors ?<br>-Ton avocat sort de chez moi…  
>-Et ?<br>-Un sacré avocat ce Turner, il n'a rien lâché et à su tenir tête.  
>AJ rit.<br>-Je te l'avais dis !  
>-Ouais…<br>-Bon alors tu me doit un repas au Bellagio mon cher !  
>-Je déteste parier avec toi AJ, tu sais ça ?<br>-Moi j'adore, je gagne toujours ! Je savais qu'il allait réagir comme ça, je connais mes avocats.  
>-Oui enfin TON avocat n'a pas tout à fait gardé son sérieux tout le long de l'entretient, je me demande si tu as vraiment gagné !<br>-Oh vraiment ? Il n'est pas si coincé que je le croyais finalement ! Dit-il en riant. Et j'ai gagné !  
>-Bon ok, alors t'es libre quand pour je te paye ce foutu repas ?<p>

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes du tour qu'ils venaient de jouer au Capitaine et AJ raccrocha enfin. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Il vit Harm et Mac rejoindre le bâtiment cote à cote. AJ se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit le deuxième tiroir. Il prit le précieux document entre les mains. Il était tant qu'il le signe enfin. « Faites que ces deux là ne fasses pas marche arrière ! » Il s'assit et commença à remplir le formulaire.

Harm et Mac rejoignirent la salle de conférence. Ils se tenaient l'un à coté de l'autre seul dans l'ascenseur.  
>-Mac, tu sais à quoi je viens de penser ? Murmura Harm.<br>-Non je ne sais pas à quoi VOUS pensez Capitaine. Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.  
>Il sourit et s'approcha doucement d'elle.<br>-Et si j'arrêtais l'ascenseur et que doucement je…  
>-NON !<br>-Mac, je te fais peur ?  
>-Je n'ai pas peur, mais je ne suis pas prête à entendre ce que tu as à me dire d'accord ?<br>-Peut être que je ne voulais pas parler…  
>-Eh bien c'est pareil Harm.<br>Il fronça les sourcils et ils arrivèrent à l'étage. Elle sortit et il la suivit. Chacun reprit sa place. Mac se sentait mal. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça comme ça ? Elle ne voulait pas le repousser mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle tenait à lui seulement, tout ça était encore trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt…  
>Ils se remirent au travail en silence, perdus dans leur pensées ou concentrés, aucun d'eux ne savait dans quel était d'esprit était le second.<br>-Harm…murmura Mac hésitante et relevant la tête.  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Pardon.  
>-Pour quoi ?<br>-Tout à l'heure dans l'ascenseur, je suis désolée.  
>Il sourit timidement.<br>-C'est oublié Mac, je comprends que tu as peut être besoin de temps et c'est à moi de m'excuser.  
>-Merci, répondit-elle timidement.<br>Ils se sourirent et se replongèrent dans les papiers.  
>De nombreuses minutes passèrent, une, puis deux heures. Ils en voyaient enfin le bout. Mac se redressa et massa sa nuque.<br>-Tu ne m'a pas dis, commença Mac, que crois tu qu'il nous réserve comme surprise Chegwidden ?  
>Harm rit.<br>-Mac, nous trions des dossiers classés depuis trois mois !  
>-QUOI ?<br>-L'affaire Loks, Gardon, Burns…Je les ai rentré dans la base de données il y a quelque mois déjà.  
>-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?<br>-Comme ça…  
>-Comme ça ? Harm donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas t'étriper sur place !<br>-Tu tiens trop à moi, répondit-il avec un sourire.  
>Mac fut prise au dépourvu et rougit doucement. Elle se leva.<br>-Eh puis, je suis ravi de passer autant de temps avec toi…Peut être que l'Amiral l'a fait exprès.  
>-Je vais chercher un café, je crois en avoir besoin, et je vais passer chez l'Amiral.<br>-Tu es sûre ?  
>-Oui ! Tu en veux un aussi ?<br>-Un café ? Oui, merci…Mais ne dis rien à Chegwidden…j'ai passé une excellente journée moi !  
>-Je croyais que c'était mortellement ennuyeux.<br>-Classer des dossiers oui, mais pas quand tu te trouves dans la pièce.  
>Elle fit le tour de la table et se pencha sur Harm. Elle le regarda un instant et caressa sa joue.<br>-Ma vengeance sera terrible Capitaine, murmura t-elle en approchant doucement son visage de celui de Harm.  
>-J'ai hâte, répondit celui-ci en souriant.<br>Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta la pièce.

Harm souriait Il en avait pour cinq minutes, le temps de chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Il quitta lui aussi la salle de conférence et rejoignit le placard où se trouvait entreposé le matériel de nettoyage. Il trouva une bassine et rejoignit la cuisine avec précaution. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la croise, surtout pas… Mac devait se trouver avec l'Amiral, elle n'était pas là. Il rempli la bassine d'eau froide et y versa du liquide vaisselle qu'il trouva à proximité. Il regagna la salle de conférence, la bassine en main, l'épais nuage de mousse flottait à la surface de l'eau. Harm regagna la pièce en faisant attention de ne croiser personne. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte.  
>A présent il fallait attendre, placer le fauteuil et attendre…<br>Mac se trouvait sur le plateau. Chegwidden était occupé, elle devait patienter. En attendant elle se pencha sur le bocal.  
>-Salut Bidule, ça va ? Tu te plais bien ici ? C'est assez animé c'est vrai, mais il n'y a pas de chat, c'est déjà ça !<br>Le poisson fit des ronds et Mac sourit.  
>-Je parle à un poisson rouge, murmura t-elle.<br>Elle secoua la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le couple Roberts un peu plus loin. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers eux.  
>-Alors Bud, ça va mieux ? Dit-elle en étouffant un éclat de rire.<br>-Oui ma'am merfi…  
>-Bud, ça ne se voit plus je t'assure…tu peux parler normalement.<br>-Ben 'e préfère farler comme ça on sais 'amais…  
>-Vous n'ouvrez plus la bouche Lieutenant ? Dit Mac.<br>Il regarda Harriet désespéré et son épouse répondit à sa place.  
>-Les dents restes encore vertes Madame, pourtant elles ont subis plusieurs brossages.<br>-Rassurez moi, vous ne plaidez pas au moins ?  
>-Non ma'am<br>Mac rit.  
>-Demain il n'en paraîtra plus rien, le rassura Mac.<br>- 'espère.  
>-Faites moi confiance, répondit la jeune femme en faisant un clin d'oeil.<br>-Et vous Colonel, l'Amiral a trouvé de quoi vous faire du souci ?  
>-Le Capitaine Rabb et moi-même classons des dossiers déjà classés depuis des mois.<br>-Oh, je suis désolée… déjà que le Capitaine n'aime vraiment pas cette tâche…  
>-Qui l'aime Harriet ? Soupira Mac.<br>La jeune femme fit une grimace. Elle se décida enfin à poser la question qui la travaillait.  
>-Madame, pourquoi l'avoir fait si vous saviez que ces documents étaient déjà classés ?<br>-Eh bien figurez-vous que je ne savais pas qu'ils les étaient ! Le Capitaine Rabb n'a pas trouvé utile de m'en informer ! Il vient de le faire et je suis venue voir l'Amiral !  
>-Peut être que le Capitaine voulait vous faire une farce…<br>-Mm, je doute Harriet, Harm ne ferait pas une blague pareil, il est bien trop puéril pour trouver un truc aussi recherché, il est plutôt du style à mettre des substances vertes dans des sandwichs, des bassines sur le montant des portes… Non, je pense qu'il me réserve autre chose ! Je vous remercie de m'y avoir fait penser, j'avais complètement oublié que Harm avait semblé être intéressé pour me faire une farce, merci, grâce à vous, je vais rester sur mes gardes.  
>-Vous pensez qu'il tentera quelque chose ?<br>-Oh oui, j'en suis persuadée ! Répondit Mac en souriant.  
>L'Amiral Chegwidden sortit de son bureau et croisa son assistante.<br>-Amiral, le Colonel Mackenzie voulait vous voir.  
>-Ou est –elle ?<br>-Je ne sais pas Monsieur elle est repartie, sans doute dans la salle de conférence.  
>-Merci Coates, répondit l'officier avant de partir.<br>Il traversa le plateau et ne vit pas la jeune avocate discuter avec ses amis. Celle-ci lui tournait le dos. Il se dirigea vers la salle de conférence, perdu dans ses pensées.  
>« Soit j'ouvre cette porte doucement et je regarde ce qu'il en est entre eux deux… Soit je l'ouvre brusquement et je prends le risque de les surprendre ! La deuxième option me semble la meilleure ! Je leur fais un peu peur et ensuite je leur avoue que je me doutais de quelque chose et que j'ai signé cette dérogation pour les garder tout les deux sous mon commandement. » Il sourit. « Je vais faire, ça ! Ouvrir la porte et espérer les surprendre dans une situation compromettante… »<br>Il leva doucement la main devant la porte en bois et sourit. D'un coup sec et bref, il l'ouvrit. Une seconde plus tard, il se figea sur place…

AJ sentit l'eau froide dans sa nuque, la mousse stagner sur sa tête. La porte avait heurté quelque chose. Harm riait au éclat et descendit du fauteuil où il s'était tenu debout. Il se figea sur place et effaça le sourire qui était encore affiché sur ses lèvres.  
>-A…Amiral, murmura t-il en baisant les yeux.<br>-CAPITAINE RABB ! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS VENEZ DE FAIRE ?  
>-Je euh…je….<br>-Vous, quoi ? Dit-il sur un ton dur en s'approchant doucement de lui.  
>-Je…je pensais que c'était Mac, Monsieur.<br>-Mac ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ressembler au Colonel, Capitaine ?  
>-Euh…non Monsieur vous….Non Amiral, vous ne ressemblez pas à Mac.<br>-Ravi de vous l'entendre dire !  
>-Je suis désolé Amiral.<br>-Moi aussi Capitaine ! Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! Dit-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
>Harm acquiesça, il posa la bassine sur la table en bois et le suivit. Il regardait le sol. Il prenait doucement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'était tenu sur un fauteuil derrière la porte, pensant que Mac serait la première à entrer. Mais Chegwidden arriva avant elle. C'est lui qui fut recouvert d'eau avant qu'il puisse voir qu'il s'était trompé de personne.<br>Ils traversèrent le plateau. Le petit nuage de mousse se balançait au vent. Mac ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tant par la tête que faisait Harm derrière leur supérieur que par ce petit nuage brillant aux lumières des bureaux.  
>-Coates, trouvez moi une serviette, ordonna AJ à son assistante en passant à coté d'elle.<br>-Euh…oui Monsieur.  
>-Coates…il s'arrêtât, c'est bien vous qui m'aviez dit d'aller trouver le Colonel dans la salle de conférence non ?<br>-Euh…  
>-Elle n'y est pour rien Amiral, intervit Harm, elle ne savait pas que je m'apprêtais à faire cette farce.<br>-Mm…  
>Il continua son chemin et tout deux entrèrent dans le bureau. La porte claqua et tout le staff échangea des regards interrogateurs.<br>-Harriet, vous voyez ce que je vous ai dis tout à l'heure…Harm est du genre à mettre des bassines sur les montant des portes !  
>Mac rit. Elle fut la seule à le faire. La tension de toute cette journée avait été trop forte. Voir Harm, prit en faute, tel un petit garçon de cinq ans la fit rire de plus belle. Elle regagna son bureau pour se calmer.<br>Jennifer apporta la serviette et quitta rapidement le bureau. Elle ne voulait pas assister à la scène qui allait s'y jouer.  
>AJ s'essuya le visage et le crâne. Harm se tenait devant lui au garde-à-vous. Il n'osait pas cligner des yeux sans sa permission. AJ regarda la feuille poser sur son bureau. Il soupira. « Je devrai la brûler » pensa t-il. Il se tourna vers son officier.<br>-Repos Capitaine, murmura AJ.  
>Harm s'exécuta.<br>-Je devrai vous virer pour ce que vous venez de faire Rabb ! Dit-il sur un ton dur.  
>-Oui Monsieur.<br>-Et avec ce que je sais en plus, je dois dire, que je me dis que se serait la meilleure solution, j'aurai moins de travail, vous ne croyez pas Capitaine ?  
>-Je…je ne sais pas Amiral.<br>-Vous ne savez pas quoi ?  
>-Je ne sais pas ce que vous savez et qui vous donne du travail à mon sujet…<br>-Vous voulez que je vous le dise ?  
>Il ne répondit pas et AJ poursuivit.<br>-Je n'ai pas entendu votre réponse, voulez-vous savoir ce que je sais à votre sujet et qui serait un motif de renvois ?  
>-Oui Amiral, bredouilla Harm.<br>-Trois lettres Capitaine : M-A-C !  
>-Mac ?<br>-Oui, Mac…  
>-Vous…vous….<br>-Je sais pour vous deux.  
>-Il n'y a rien entre nous Amiral. Mac est…<br>-Taisez-vous ! Dit-il en tendant la main.  
>Il se retourna et prit le papier posé sur son bureau.<br>-Vous savez ce qu'est ce papier Harm ?  
>-Euh, non Monsieur.<br>-Une dérogation !  
>Harm le regarda avec des yeux ronds.<br>-Je l'ai signé cette après-midi, je vous garde tout les deux sous mon commandement, à une seule condition ! Dites moi depuis combien de temps cela dur.  
>-Amiral, je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien eu entre Mac et moi ! Nous…nous nous sommes rapproché c'est vrai et en particulier depuis hier soir où…où nous avons mis les choses à plat, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous.<br>-Jamais ?  
>-Non Monsieur.<br>AJ soupira et fit le tour de son bureau. Il s'assit et releva la tête.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Eh bien…parce que …nous savions tout les deux les conséquences que cela entraînerait et parce que…Mac veut aller doucement…Finit-il en murmurant, apparemment gêner de parler de sa relation avec la Colonel à son supérieur.  
>AJ se releva et se rapprocha de lui une nouvelle fois. Il s'assit sur le bord du bureau.<br>-Vous savez Capitaine ; un poisson dans le bocal ça fait moins mal !  
>-Pardon Monsieur ?<br>-Ca veut dire que nous nous devons de trouver notre place ! Ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui était déplacé pour un officier du JAG.  
>-Oui Monsieur.<br>-Mais cela veut dire également, que ne pas être à sa place peut faire beaucoup de mal, à soit même et à son entourage.  
>-Je ne comprends pas Monsieur.<br>-Eh bien, réfléchissez y !  
>Il sourit et lui tendit le papier.<br>-Gardez cette copie, vous comprendrez sans doute mieux.  
>-Bien Amiral.<br>-Bon à présent, il se leva, vous allez me nettoyer la salle de conférence et j'en resterais là. C'était une excellente idée que vous avez eu, je regrettes de ne pas l'avoir eu avant vous et qu'elle soit tombée sur moi.  
>Harm sourit.<br>-Effacez moi ce sourire Rabb !  
>Harm se mit au garde-à-vous.<br>-Allez –y, quand vous aurez finit vous pourrez quitter le JAG.  
>-Bien Monsieur, merci Monsieur.<br>-Ne me faites pas regretter Capitaine, je déteste faire des erreurs.  
>-Ca n'arrivera pas Monsieur…et… je compte bien trouver ma place.<br>-Gardez la Harm, c'est également important de savoir ce qu'on est prêt à perdre pour la garder !  
>Harm acquiesça et sortit.<br>Il regarda un instant le poisson rouge faire des ronds dans le bocal.  
>-Ca fait moins mal, murmura Harm.<br>Il releva la tête et vit Mac sortir de son bureau. Le JAG se vidait doucement de ses occupants. Mac avait ses affaires en mains, elle rentrait chez elle. Harm regarda la feuille qu'il tenait à la main. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle sourit en le voyant venir.  
>-Alors, on fait des bêtises Capitaine ? Dit-elle en souriant.<br>-Ouais, cette bassine vous était destinée Marine.  
>-Je n'en doute pas !<br>Ils se regardèrent un moment en souriant.  
>-Vous rentrez ? Demanda Mac.<br>-Non, je dois nettoyer mes « bêtises ».  
>-Oh, eh bien à demain alors…Dit-elle déçue.<br>-Mac, je …vous voulez que je passe pour…enfin…  
>-Non Harm, pas cette fois.<br>-Ok.  
>Ils se sourient et Mac s'éloigna.<br>-Passez une bonne soirée.  
>-Vous aussi, répondit Harm en souriant.<br>Mac lui adressa un dernier regard et quitta le plateau. La quasi-totalité des officiers en firent autant. Harm salua Harriet et Bud qui refusait toujours de prononcer un seul mot. Il se dirigea vers la salle de conférence, posa la copie de la dérogation sur la table et nettoya brièvement le sol. Après quelques temps, il décida de ranger les livres et les dossiers qu'ils avaient laissés sur la table. Sa tâche accomplie, il s'assit un instant. Il prit la feuille entre les mains et la lu plusieurs fois. Harm se leva et fila dans son bureau. Il était résolu.  
>Il prit ses affaires et monta en voiture. Il quitta le JAG sur les chapeaux de roues et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Mac.<br>AJ le regarda partir, le bocal entre les mains.  
>-Mission accomplie Bidule ! Nous deux on fait une sacrée équipe !<br>Il rit et rentra, lui aussi, chez lui.

Arrivée chez elle, Mac s'était changée. Elle se sentait davantage à l'aise en civil, dans une large chemise et un jogging sombre, de grosses chaussettes aux pieds. Après une rapide douche, elle regagna sa cuisine et chercha quelque chose à manger. Elle avait la tête dans le frigo lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et regarda par le juda. Elle s'écarta et soupira. Elle n'avait pas voulu le voir, pas ce soir…  
>Elle ouvrit et s'écarta pour qu'il puisse rentrer. Harm accepta l'invitation et pénétra dans son appartement. Mac referma la porte.<br>-Bonsoir, murmura la jeune femme.  
>-Bonsoir Mac, je …je voulais te parler.<br>-Oui…  
>-Sarah…un poisson dans le bocal ça fait moins mal, tu sais !<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Il faut savoir trouver sa place et savoir la garder… tout faire pour la garder parce que si l'on ne se trouve pas à sa place on risque de faire du mal aux personnes de notre entourage et en particulier aux personnes qu'on aime.<br>-Harm je…  
>Il posa son index devant sa bouche.<br>-Laisses moi finir ! Ma place est auprès de toi parce que…je t'aime Sarah ! Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, j'aime ton sourire, le son de ta voix, j'aime tes yeux , j'aime la couleur de tes cheveux, j'aime la façon que tu as de bouger, j'aime ton petit tique, tu bouges sans cesses les mains, même au tribunal, tu ne peux t'en empêcher, et tes mains… il les lui prit doucement,j'aime qu'elle me caresses, j'aime les sentir autour de moi, j'aime tes lèvres sur les mienne, j'aime tout de toi Sarah….absolument tout…ma place est près de toi…et ça tu ne le changera pas…jamais…Si je ne suis pas avec toi je souffre, j'ai mal quand je ne te vois pas, quand je ne t'entends pas…  
>Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle s'approcha doucement et se lova dans ses bras. Mac nicha sa tête dans son cou et caressa sa nuque.<br>-Harm…merci…je …je t'aime aussi Harm.  
>Il sourit à cet aveu et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Après un moment dans cette position, elle se dégagea de lui mais ne brisa pas cette étreinte. Harm essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur son visage.<br>-Harm…on est deux avocats du JAG, on ne peut pas…  
>Il sourit et sortit le papier de sa poche.<br>-Ceci est la copie d'un document que l'Amiral a signé cette après midi même.  
>Elle déplia le papier et le lu à toute vitesse. Elle releva la tête vers lui.<br>-Harm, c'est le premier avril, Chegwidden a fait des farces toute la journée, cela pourrait bien en être une de plus.  
>-Tu le crois capable de jouer avec ça ?<br>-Non, répondit Mac en souriant, il ne ferait pas ça, tu as raison.  
>-Alors, Mademoiselle Mackenzie je crois que plus rien ne m'empêche de vous embrasser et de vous prouver à quel point je tiens à vous…<br>-Non en effet plus rien ne te retient…  
>Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement. La feuille tomba sur le sol. Leurs langues dansaient doucement dans la bouche de l'autre. Mac attira Harm vers la chambre.<br>-Sarah, tu…  
>-Viens, et laisses toi faire.<br>Après un sourire complice, il entrèrent dans la chambre.  
>-Et ta vengeance pour ne pas t'avoir dit que nous classions des dossiers déjà faits ?<br>-Oh mais n'ai pas peur elle arrive…tu va me supplier d'arrêter, dit elle en passant ses mains sous la chemise de Harm.  
>-J'en doute ma belle, répondit Harm avant de prendre possession de sa bouche une nouvelle fois.<p>

En ce jour du premier avril ils avaient unis leur corps, leurs âmes, leur destin… Pour toujours et à jamais…ensembles…

FIN


End file.
